Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire
Pokémon Omega Ruby (Japanese: ポケットモンスター オメガルビー Pocket Monsters Omega Ruby) and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire (Japanese: ポケットモンスターアルファサファイア Pocket Monsters Alpha Sapphire) are the primary paired upcoming Generation VI games that are enhanced remakes of the third-generation titles Ruby & Sapphire. The new games were revealed in a worldwide announcement on the official Pokémon websites on May 7, 2014 and have an expected worldwide release period of November 2014. According to the press release that announced the games, the new titles will to take players through a dramatic story within a spectacular new world.Youtube: "Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire -- November 2014!" According to Nintendo-Insider, Shingeki Morimoto states Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire will bring another change to battling in the Pokemon World.Nintendo-Insider: "Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire to signal “huge change” in battling" Features Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire as a remake bring many old stuff to new shape. Several things are remoled as seen in the trailers. Mega Evolution Several Pokémon now have their Mega evolution. The most notable ones are starters. Sceptile, Swampert and Blaziken received Mega Evolution. In addition to that Sableye can also Mega evolve. The item used for mega evolving Pokemon is Mega Bangle. Primal Reversion It is the new method opposite to evolution. Currently only Groudon and Kyogre can devolve into their ancient forms. 3D Movement Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are the first remakes to have 3D gameplay. Player can now move in 8 directions. Some areas are also in 2D. Starter Pokemon The starters are the same as they were in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. -type Treecko, -type Torchic, and -type Mudkip. Player has to choose one of them at the start of journey. Super Secret Base Secret bases make a return in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire as Super Secret Bases. Everything from the previous Pokémon game secret bases returns. Player is able to share secret bases using Street Pass or QR Codes. Player can also make people his, "Secret Pals" if he visit another persons base. Revelations Corocoro June issue revealed the new information about the remakes. Swampert, Sceptile, Diancie and Sableye are given a Mega Evolution. Kyogre and Groudon have ability to devolve into their new Primal Forms. Steven Stone seeks for the secret of Mega Evolution.Coro Coro revealed Megas and Steven On 10th June, CoroCoro leaks were confirmed by Pokémon offically through trailer.Pokémon Company confirms Megas Changes from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, & Emerald *Mega Evolutions and Mega Stones are added in the remake. *Brendan and May have a completely different attires, Brendan has brown hair and May has a Bow instead of using her Bandana from the Generation III games. *Team Magma and Team Aqua have been given new designs. Team Magma admin Tabitha appears to be huskier than he appeared in the Generation III games and Courtney has purple hair instead of brown hair. The Team Aqua admins have darker skin tones. Team Aqua admin Shelly has black hair instead of red hair and Matt is more muscular than he appeared in the Generation III games. *Steven Stone has a Mega Charizard X and his plot was added that he is looking for secrets of the Mega Stones. *The Trainers and Hoenn Gym Leaders have the VS. Artwork used for battling the player just like from Pokémon X & Y, instead of using the VS. Sprites used for Gen IV & V. *Courtney can fight against the player again since she wasn't fought in the Emerald version. *Groudon and Kyogre have Devolution forms. *New characters such as Aarune appears in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. *Secret Bases were completely upgraded and added a new feature in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire such as Super Secret Bases, sharing other player's bases, inviting other player's secret pals, capture the flag, and customize the player's own Gym. Trivia *This is the first original remake in the series to be appearing in a 3D. Gallery Video Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Trailer Mega Evolution, Prehistoric Legendaries Pokemon Mega Sableye Revealed Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Gameplay Trailer & Adventure References Category:Generation VI Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Pokémon Game Remakes